


Un matin tranquille

by Bonynap



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Paris (City)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonynap/pseuds/Bonynap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames et Arthur profitent d'un instant sur une terrasse parisienne pour parler de l'inception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un matin tranquille

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : le film et ses personnages appartiennent à Christopher Nolan, Warner Bros. Pictures, Legendary Pictures et Syncopy film. Je ne gagne rien avec cette histoire.

  
**Un matin tranquille**   


Eames était attablé à la terrasse d'un café parisien, profitant d'une journée qui s'annonçait agréable. Au centre de la place, des moineaux jouaient dans la vasque d'une fontaine. Un groupe de collégiens passa devant lui en chahutant provoquant un regard désapprobateur d'une mère de famille qui les croisait. Trois hommes balayaient le trottoir de l'autre côté. Un matin tranquille.

Il ne leva pas les yeux de son journal lorsqu'un client s'installa sans un bruit à la table voisine. Le nouvel arrivant commanda un café noir dans un français teinté d'un léger accent.

Les premières pages du jour titraient toutes sur la mort de Fischer père. Et comme à chaque fois qu'un capitaine d'entreprise de cette envergure disparaissait, les spéculations les plus folles circulaient sur ses héritiers, sur la fortune amassée, sur l'avenir de l'entreprise. Et la bourse en profitait pour plonger.

« Que fais-tu là Eames ? » demanda enfin son voisin après avoir bu une gorgée du café que le serveur venait de lui apporter.

« Pour un organisateur aussi doué que toi, Arthur, je suis déçu de ton peu de capacité de déduction... puis je pourrais te retourner la même question. »

Il se tourna vers lui pour lui offrir son sourire le plus désinvolte, auquel Arthur riposta avec son éternel air pincé et exaspéré.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de ce travail. »

« Ha... je vois. Toujours entrain de m'espionner ? Cela pour être pris pour de l'obsession, tu sais ? Puis il fallait me le dire que je te manquais tant, chéri. »

Arthur resta silencieux face au sarcasme. Depuis le temps, ils ne se souvenaient plus lequel avait commencé ce petit jeu entre-eux, mais c'était devenu une manie.

« Peut-être car il faut bien que quelqu'un croit en l'inception » finit-il par dire en dévisageant plus attentivement le jeune homme.

Comme à son habitude, il portait un costume trois pièces de couleur sombre. Ses cheveux étaient bien coiffés et son visage n'exprimait aucun sentiment. Mais Eames le connaissait suffisamment bien pour déceler une légère ombre d'inquiétude. Bien sûr, Arthur s'inquiétait toujours pour tout, de la qualité de la somnacine à la couleur de ses cravates, mais il n'ignorait pas que cette fois c'était différent. Ils jouaient gros et le prix à payer à en cas d'échec serait bien au-dessus de leur moyen.

« Tu sais que c'est impossible, Eames. Et en venant ici, tu lui fais espérer qu'il peut y arriver. C'est pure folie. »

« Notre travail est pure folie, Arthur. Nous rentrons dans les rêves des gens, nous les manipulons, nous y créons des mondes qui n'existent que dans nos têtes. Pour toute personne saine d'esprit, cela n'est que fantasme et impossibilité. Et pourtant, c'est notre quotidien. »

« Nous n'aurions jamais du accepter ce travail. Cobb... » commença Arthur, sans aller plus loin comme s'il craignait d'en dire trop.

« Cobb est sûrement fou à lier » finit pour lui Eames. « Et peut être que tu as raison, que cette histoire d'inception n'est pas possible, mais devons-nous y renoncer car personne n'y est parvenu jusqu'à présent ? Qui ose gagne. »

« C'est donc pour ça ? Juste prouver que j'ai tort ? C'est un peu puéril. »

« C'est une raison comme une autre » fit-il en haussant légèrement les épaules. « Tu as toujours eu peur de rêver plus grand. »

« C'est une chose de s'introduire dans le subconscient de quelqu'un pour lui voler une information... mais implanter une idée pour détruire un empire financier ? »

« Une crise de conscience ? Merde, Arthur, c'était avant qu'il fallait en avoir ! Nous ne sommes pas des saints et cela ne m'a jamais empêché de dormir. Et toi non plus, que je sache. »

Il n'avait aucune compassion pour Robert Fischer. Il était né une cuillère en argent dans la bouche. Il n'avait rien fait de sa vie que de suivre le chemin que son père lui avait tracé. Ce n'était peut-être pas ce qu'il voulait mais de là à le plaindre ? Non. Il avait eu la belle vie, il aurait pu de lui même se rebeller contre son père. Quelque part, ils allaient lui offrir cette liberté qu'il n'avait jamais osé prendre.

Arthur balaya l'accusation d'un regard noir.

« J'aurais aimé avoir plus de temps... » murmura-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil aux journaux que l'anglais avaient délaissé sur un coin de table.

« Tu voudrais toujours plus de temps, Arthur. »

Arthur était un perfectionniste qui ne supportait pas la moindre erreur. Mais Eames reconnaissait volontiers que cette fois il avait raison. Ils avaient du se plier à un agenda strict qui ne leur avait laissé aucun temps mort, aucun moment pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient prêts. Et depuis l'annonce de la mort de Maurice Fischer, le chronométré c'était emballé. Ils allaient rentrer en scène pour le grand final, et il n'y aurait pas de deuxième chance.

Dans l'heure qui avait suivi la nouvelle, l'équipe s'était séparée, suivant chacun un plan préétabli pour rejoindre Sydney. Arthur et lui étaient les deux derniers à quitter la capitale française. Le faussaire avait un vol en partance d'Heathrow dans l'après-midi. Pendant ce temps, l'organisateur devait finir de faire disparaître toutes les traces de leur passage à Paris. Il ne foulera le sol australien que pour ré-embarquer aussitôt pour Los-Angeles. Plus de temps... un privilégie qu'ils n'avaient pas.

« Si on échoue, Cobb risque la prison à vie, et je ne donne pas cher de nos peaux. Entre Fischer et Saito, je ne sais pas lequel est le plus à craindre. »

« C'est ce que j'aime chez toi, cette capacité à toujours voir le verre à moitié vide. Aie un peu confiance, Arthur ! »

« Confiance... » répétât-il d'une voix éteinte.

Les deux ans de cavale avec Cobb avait clairement marqué le jeune homme. Plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer. Parfois, il paraissait las de certaines décisions hâtives que pouvait prendre l'extracteur. A plusieurs reprises, Eames l'avait surpris à tenter de le raisonner mais sans succès. Et il était prêt à parier que contrairement à ce que venait de dire Arthur, il avait assuré leurs arrières au près de Saito. Une clause pour chacun d'entre eux, car Arthur était comme cela, toujours à prévoir le pire. Et c'est aussi pour cela qu'il était le meilleur dans son domaine.

« Je suis sûr que tout va bien se dérouler. »

Arthur parut sceptique.

« Comment à Saint-Pétersbourg ? »

Il grimaça. Ils avaient bien merdé sur ce coup là et il devait reconnaître que répéter à tout bout de champ que cela ne pouvait pas empirer n'avait pas été très... constructif, ni objectif. Mais Arthur avait au moins la décence de ne pas lui rappeler tout ce qui avait mal tourné.

« Lorsque nous avons du fuir avec les seules affaires que nous avions sur nous ? Après que j'ai pu profiter pendant une semaine de la légendaire hospitalité des prisons russes ? Ai-je le droit de douter de tes talents de devin ? »

Ok, Arthur n'avait vraiment aucune compassion.

« Je suis désolé. D'accord ? Je pensais que nous avions dépassé ce... malentendu ? »

Un léger sourire ironique se dessina aux coins de lèvres d'Arthur.

« Et toi ? Pourquoi continues-tu alors que clairement tu ne crois pas à l'inception ? »

Arthur resta un moment silencieux, prenant le temps de réfléchir à sa réponse.

« Il est temps que Cobb retrouve sa famille » avoua-t-il, simplement.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu voulais te débarrasser de lui à ce point là ! » se moqua Eames.

« Il prend de plus en plus de risques. Il veut rentrer chez lui, quel qu'en soit le prix. Et s'il ne s'arrête pas bientôt... »

Arthur laissa la fin de sa phrase en suspend, mais Eames la devinait facilement. Cobb était arrivé à la limite, il devenait un danger pour lui-même et pour les autres. Quelque soit le résultat de l'inception, Dominique Cobb se retirerait du monde du rêve partagé, au moins pour un bon moment.

« Et aucun enfant ne devrait grandir sans ses parents » reprit-il.

Que pouvait-il répondre à cela. Il ne connaissait rien du passé de l'organisateur, si ce n'est les quelques brides qu'il s'était permis de lâcher, celles sans conséquence. Mais il savait qu'Arthur avait été initié au rêve partagé lors de son passage à l'armée. Et l'armée n'avait pas choisi ses cobayes au hasard. Ils avaient délibérément pris des soldats sans attache, sans famille, ni amis qui viendraient se plaindre s'ils venaient à disparaître sans laisser de traces.

« Ton taxi est là » reprit Arthur après un moment de silence.

« Mon ta... »

Mais il n'alla pas plus loin, reprenant conscience dans l'entrepôt, suivi quelques secondes plus tard par Arthur.

Ils retirèrent d'un geste professionnel l'aiguille qui les reliait à la machine. Arthur la rangea avec précaution. Eames n'avait aucune idée de comment l'organisateur voulait lui faire passer les différentes douanes, mais il ne s'en inquiétait pas. Arthur était... Arthur.

« Si pour une fois tu pouvais respecter le timing » le railla l'organisateur, en fermant la PASIV après s'être assuré que tout était en place.

Eames vérifia l'heure, laissa échapper un juron, puis attrapa son sac posé un peu plus loin.

« A Sydney, j'imagine ? » répondit-il simplement, en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

« Bon voyage, Monsieur Eames » le congédia Arthur après un dernier regard échangé.


End file.
